


tom darling, you're my best friend

by Parfaiti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Flirting, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, High School, Hopeless Romantics, M/M, Modern AU, Tom is a Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's okay because he'll hopefully never go on ao3, head empty just fluff and fluff, i am considering posting anonymously because i am Projecting Too Much, projecting go brr, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parfaiti/pseuds/Parfaiti
Summary: Okay. So that was a lie.Tom wasn't his best friend per say, but his- well. Most treasured friend, Harry supposed.But- just friends don't talk like they do, right?... Right?2:30 AMYou: h hey tomTom: go to sleep darlingYou: WJBJDFHKJEFM OKAY GNNNuhily(or: a text fic that's quite frankly horrible + i wouldn't recommend to anyone)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 45
Kudos: 116





	1. 9:34 PM, Dec 1 2020

**Author's Note:**

> hi
> 
> uh
> 
> yeah
> 
> haley i'll update the angst fic one day i swear i just need to ,,, fluffy feels man fluffy feels

9:34 PM, Dec 1 2020

**Tom Riddle**

You: tom  
tom  
tom  
tom  
tom  
hi  
tooommmmmm  
i see that your on wtf r u ignoring me

Tom: *You’re  
And  
Hi :)

You: RHEJFKVCDJF

Tom: :)

You: STOP TJAT NOOOO

Tom: ;)

You: i  
i am  
simply just Deceased 

Tom: Okay sorry I’ll stop

You: good >:(((  
stuck up bitch still has autocaps on i see ,, sigh

Tom: Cutie still manages to swear while maintaining an innocent air I see

You: CUTIE??? STOPPPPPFCHSKJCHF

Tom: What’s wrong? What did you want to talk about?

You: uhh  
well  
technically nothings wrong  
i just wanted to talk to you 

Tom: …  
Harry.  
We just finished a two hour long debate on morals  
And had a mutual agreement to work on our individual projects  
Due tomorrow  
Tomorrow, Harry  
Tomorrow morning  
And don’t give me that shit about waking up early  
You and I both know you sleep until the very last minute possible, then dash to school  
Funny; it’s the same way about schoolwork!

You: i

Tom: It’s been five minutes since we started working

You: look you fucking prick i missed you okay

Tom: Okay :)

You: NO STOPIUFEJLKEH


	2. 3:29, Dec 3 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry introduces Tom to one of his Favorite People Ever: Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> yes  
> me again  
> wooo
> 
> haley read like 80% of this live lololol

3:29 PM

**Tom Riddle**

You: uh

Tom: Yes?

You: so like  
u know luna right

Tom: Yes, I know your best friend that you’ve only been talking about nonstop for months now, Harry.

You: stfu smartass  
anyways  
what if u guys  
like  
talked ,,, ,ahahahhahaahahaha jkjkjkunless??????

Tom: Sure :) I’ve heard nothing but good things about her

You: WAIT REALLY AWWW

Tom: Harry. You’re the only person I hear about her from.

You: o h y e a h

3:42

**LuuUUUNNAAA**

You: omgomgomgomgomgomg  
luna r u on

LuuUUUNNAAA: HIIII HARRY :D

You: HIIII LUNA POG

LuuUUUNNAAA: YES MUCH POGGY <3

You: :DDDDD

LuuUUUNNAAA: :DDDDDD

You: so so so you know uh tom right

LuuUUUNNAAA: yes harry we all know you’re a simp

You: DIUFSHSEKFJ SHUT ANYWAYSS  
uh he’s on so like what if you guys ,, had a chat or smth idk

LuuUUUNNAAA: harry i don’t like talking to new people D:

You: weiufdsjfjk ,,, please ??

LuuUUUNNAAA: fine just because i should meet my future brother-in-law

You: WE’RE NOT EVEN DATING YET SUDFHDKJFHJ

LuuUUUNNAAA: “not dating”

You: do u want. to be added. or not??

LuuUUUNNAAA: yes :D

3:48

**Tom Riddle**

You: hey hey tom not sure if i’ve really talked about this before but  
lunas been bullied a lot in school and shit  
n  
she’s a bit uh esentrick??  
Tom: The word is eccentric, Harry  
And yes, you’ve actually mentioned that multiple times 

You: o afuiwehfjkw so basically

Tom: Stop worrying so much Harry, it’ll be fine <3

You: FUIDHFNJweeeeeeeeeee

_You created a group chat!_

_You invited **Tom Riddle** and **LuuUUUNNAAA**_

Tom: Hello?

You: luna afuewcfnjkefui ur on wtf

Tom: Is she busy?

You: lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
oi  
stop ignoring me  
LUNA

4:54 PM

**LuuUUUNNAAA**

LuuUUUNNAAA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY D:

You: just talk to himmmmmmmm

LuuUUUNNAAA: JAKFHJKEFHE SCARYY

You: jafhefndkeui listen he likes you  
i think

LuuUUUNNAAA: that’s not very reassuring harry

You: ull get along ur both nerds

4:59 PM

**weeeeeeeeeee**

LuuUUUNNAAA: uh hi

Tom: Luna! Hi :)

You: omg is this ,,,, a soft tom riddle?? avengers level threat 

LuuUUUNNAAA: XNBVEUIRNDJ AVENGERS AHAHAHAHA

Tom: Don’t give him too much credit  
He stole that as a joke after I used it once

You: u dont own it smh

Tom: Nor do you darling :)

LuuUUUNNAAA: i am just Here

You: sorry this asshole is talking too muchhh afiewkjnfkjdshjh

LuuUUUNNAAA: i’ve never been a wheel before this is nice  
where are the other two though

Tom: Mayhaps they rolled off into the sunset  
Never to be seen or heard of again  
Living in the dazzling shimmer of a setting sun’s rays

You: tom stfu ur inner hopeless romantic is showing itself

Tom: I don’t believe in love  
Except for with you ;)

You: UFSDHIUFEHIU NO WHY AREY OU  
IM FUCJING HDING UNDER MY HOOD OF MY HOODIE FUCK UOY

Tom: Cute

LuuUUUNNAAA: aHa got the screenshots  
anyways snowflakes are so pretty guys :DD

Tom: Interesting, isn’t it, how nature could make something so pure and complex out of a simple water droplet?

LuuUUUNNAAA: mhm !!!! 

You: waitwaitwait lunA ARE YOU OUTDOORS AGAIN? ITS FUKGING FREEIZNG

LuuUUUNNAAA: that’s the point harry

You: LUNAYOULLGETSICKIDSIHFIHEFUH

LuuUUUNNAAA: but snowflake pretty :(

Tom: Hey Luna listen

LuuUUUNNAAA: MHM

Tom: You know that if you go indoors, there’s a chance of finding pudding right?

LuuUUUNNAAA: pudding !!! ooo that is true :D

Tom: You don’t want the pudding to be eaten by the nargles before you could get there, mhm?

LuuUUUNNAAA: okay fine i guess i’ll go inside

You: WAIT  
AWWWWWWWWWW

5:08 PM

**Weasel King**

You: fiuhewfckjdhsfjk  
help  
help help  
tom + luna interaction >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Weasel King: ????

You: theyjust talkewd to each other for t the first time today and he someohow got luna to go indoors despite her being stubbornfa and him never speaking to her before???? wtffff????? 

Weasel King: WAIT  
YOUR TELLING ME  
TOM FUCKING RIDDLE IS NICE WTF

You: EXACTLY IUDKHFEWHYFIUEKJH I M SO SOFT AWW  
hr liek fucking talked aboiut pudding  
hwo d id hr know thats her fav thingever omg

Weasel King: ew this is one of thos movie scene write

You: ???

Weasel King: u kno like romantic movys

You: ohhhh yeah luna x pudding mhm

Weasel King: yuo kn what i emean

You: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy third of december guys


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tom doesn't quite understand the concept of comforting ,, sigh u live and u learn i suppose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flashback to when i terrorized all my friends spamming "how do u know if ur in love??? like romantic love?????"
> 
> none of their responses helped btw this sucks but according to them i am so pog??

2:46 AM

**Tom Riddle**

You: hi  
hi  
hi  
hi  
hi  
tom??  
:(  
toommmm  
t  
o  
m  
tom D:

Tom: Are you alright?

You: uh  
yeah  
sorry for disturbing u i jsut  
I wanted attention

Tom: :)

You: c:

Tom: <3

You: <3

Tom: Do you want to talk about anything specifically?

You: nah its ok  
Uh

Tom: Watch him bring up something in 3…  
2…

Harry: wellactuallyiwantedtoaskaboutus?????

Tom: There it is! What a surprise!

Harry: . stfu

Tom: I like you too, darling ;)

Harry: fjksdbnm43bfnm  
anyways  
i  
this is so weird to ask holy shit

Tom: I beg your pardon?

Harry: like,, do u,, love?? me?

Tom: See, the interesting thing is that I don’t know what love is like.  
I doubt I’ve ever experienced anything of that type all throughout my life, and the sappy accounts from happy couples are all so-  
So- unlike me.  
I’m scared sometimes, Harry. I don’t deserve you. You’re so loving and adoring, and yet I’m the opposite.  
So, do I love you?  
I don’t know. But I hope that I do, because you deserve someone who does. :)

Harry: tom, listen  
i love you and your rants full of existential crisis and angst but your kinda really shit at comforting

Tom: Rest assured that you are my favorite person in this whole universe, darling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i did actually send this to him LMAO

**Author's Note:**

> this is so funny because i'm the one who always corrects grammar and shit 
> 
> and i'm more of a slytherin while he's a straight up gryffindor
> 
> but yeah
> 
> i hope my muse never sees this


End file.
